Feel Real Love
by RocioPattinson2408
Summary: No voy a dejarte, Sammy. Nunca lo haria.


**Bueno, me inspire en las cancione Feel y Supreme de Robbie Williams. Hay algunas partes que coinciden con la historia.. Pueden escucharlas mientras leen. Este es mi primer one-shoot :) Asi que ya saben, dejen reviews si les gusto :) Mi twitter :JustRo_2408.. Ok, Disfruten ;)**

* * *

><p>Sam salio de alli.. Necesitaba hacerlo..Se dirigio a la puerta y comenzo a caminar hacia el parque de la ciudad. Queria pensar. Ya era el segundo novio que la decepcionaba y la lastimaba...El primero, al poco tiempo de salir, le confeso que lo hacia para darle celos a su ex novia, y ese idiota se animo a comentarle <em>"Parece que funciona, nos vemos luego"<em> Sam no habia ni siquiera reaccionado luego de que su "ex-novio" le habia dicho eso.. Y ahora esto.. El muy estupido estaba por casarse en solo dos semanas.. _Maldita sea_, dijo Sam mentalmente. _No sabes elegir hombres, ni muchos menos alguien que te ame_

A quien podia contarle su dolor y tratar de sanar..de nuevo. Tomo su telefono y busco en el directorio Pam..No, debe estar con su novio..Carly, bueno, pues ella dijo que podia llamarle cuando quisiese, pero habia conseguido un buen trabajo y debia hacer buena letra, no ser interrumpida por su amiga por una estupidez. Bueno, no era una estupidez, era su corazon roto el que necesita apoyo..Pensando esto,a la rubia le caian las lagrimas, sin que las pudiera detener..Pero se sentia tan ahogada y perdida en ese dolor..

Debia haber alguien ...Freddie...La chica dudo un poco, porque, bueno, que decir, ella lo seguía su pasado había tratado de olvidarse de el. Y por eso habia salido con dos de los mas grandes idiotas. Solo para que despues, ella se diera cuenta que nadie podria igualar a Freddie. penso que el no tendria problemas en escucharla, siempre estaba alli para ella.

Selecciono su numero y lo llamo.

- Hola?

-Freddie, estas desocupado?

-Amm, estoy terminando unos trabajos.. Que necesitas? Esta todo bien?-dijo alarmado

-Si, es solo que...-Sam volvio a recordar porque llego a todo eso y comenzo a derramar lagrimas

-Sam, Sam Que sucedio? Donde estas?-Esta vez, el chico subio la voz a causa de los sollozos de ella.

- En el parque-dijo apenas, no podia casi ni hablar..

-Ire enseguida, esperame si?-resolvio Freddie -Si,lo hare. Freddie..-

-Que, Sam-

-Gracias- y suspiro..El en realidad era su mejor amigo despues de todo

Freddie POV

Debia terminar unos apuntes de Tecnologia. Era viernes, pero eso no era un impedimento. El profesor me daria una buena nota conceptual para este semestre si lograba terminarlo antes. De repente, escuche mi tome y vi que la que llamaba era Sam.

Note que su voz estaba quebrada. Seguramente estaba llorando. Le pregunte varias veces que le habia pasado, y solo escuchaba un triste sollozo de parte de ella. Dios, que sucedio ahora, pregunte mentalmente. Me dijo que estaba en el parque. No dude, debia estar con ella. Debia ver que le si, la amo y no hay nada que me lastime mas que verla a ella sufrir.

Tome mi chaqueta y sali. Era un usual dia de otoño...un poco frio pero era lindo el atardecer. Practicamente corri, y comence a buscarla. Luego de unas vueltas,la vi. Estaba en un banco del parque, cabizbaja y acurrucada en su abrigo.

-Hey, Sam-la salude, un poco asustado de como podria estar. Me sente a su lado. Ella no me respondio. Simplemente, levanto la cabeza, me miro y alli pude ver sus hermosos ojos azules, enrojecidos por el llanto, y me abrazo. Era un abrazo necesitado y sentido. Me quede quieto, acariciando su cabello y sintiendo como Sam respiraba entrecortadamente, y de vez en cuanto, un sollozo se escapaba de ella. Tenia que saber que le habia pasado.

-Sam, ¿que paso?Pregunte suavemente. Pasados unos segundos, Sam respondio.

-No encuentro a nadie que me ame de verdad. Solo estupidos, que creen poder jugar conmigo, lastimandome sin importarles cuanto me duela.-Yo escuchaba todo atentamente y maldiciendome por no poder decirle todo lo que sentia por ella-Ya no resisto, Freddie. Me rompieron el corazon otra vez.-Y con eso, comenzo a derramar gruesas lagrimas, mientras se escondia otra vez entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-En serio, cuanto lo lamento. De veras. Ven aqui-dije y tome su menton con mi mano.-Lamento que ese idiota, no haya visto lo increible que eres, lo linda que te ves siempre, lo fragil que tu corazon puede ser, aunque lo escondas bajo esa coraza que tienes-La miraba directo a sus ojos, tratando de no temblar, ni mostrarme nervioso. Pero ella debia saber como me sentia. Sam solo me escuchaba y no emitia sonido. Tal vez, todo lo que dije le molesto, si seguro la molesto. Bien hecho, Benson.

-Freddie, ¿que quieres decir?- Me pregunto con una voz tan dulce y suave, que me costaba resistiirme.

-Yo, pues..-Tome su cara entre mis manos y limpie las lagrimas de sus mejillas con mis pulgares- Sabes, yo te amo - Dije con voz temblorosa-No quiero verte sufrir, y..la unica manera de evitar es si yo estoy contigo. Creo que te mereces mucho mas de lo crees, mereces un amor real, y tal vez yo pueda dartelo.

Sam me miraba sin decir nada. Y asi, sin mas, acaricio mis labios con su dedo indice, y me beso. Senti sus frios pero a la vez, cálidos, labios sobre los mios. Y fue genial. Apremiante tal vez. No lo esperaba, de verdad que no, pero esto me hacia sentir bien. Su tacto me reconfortaba. Nos separamos, pero descansamos en la frente del otro.

-Freddie, no sabes lo bien que se siente escucharte decir eso. Yo tambien te amo. Y solo me encontraba engañándome a mi misma, y deje mucho tiempo pasar. Nunca me dejes, por favor, no lo hagas -dijo rapidamente. ¿De verdad creia que la iba dejar desde ahora? La abrace, y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, de nuevo. Cerro sus ojos y yo me limite a mirarla. Se veia mas tranquila, y la luz del atardecer, le daba un toque tierno y fragil.

-No voy a dejarte, Sammy. Nunca lo haria.


End file.
